Tender age in bloom
by Lady Lazarus 7
Summary: UA. Sobre ser um adolescente trouxa nos anos 90. Ron/Hermione & Harry/Ginny.


TENDER AGE IN BLOOM

**Notas iniciais:**

1. O título é um verso da música _In bloom_, do Nirvana, e quer dizer "Idade tenra florescendo". Achei que soou melhor em inglês.

2. Contém palavrões e uso de drogas, mas nada realmente ofensivo.

3. A fic é meio boba mesmo. Fazer o quê.

"_Porque todos queremos ser grandes astros do rock_

_Morando em casas nas colinas e dirigindo quinze carros_

_As garotas vêm fácil e as drogas são baratas_

_(...)_

_Hey, hey, eu quero ser um rockstar."_

(Rockstar - Nickelback)

Os dois adolescentes estavam parados de pé um ao lado do outro no parque vazio à noite, olhando para o nada e em silêncio há vários minutos. Estavam mais ocupados com o pequeno barato provocado pelos cigarros de maconha que fumavam, já não tão escondidos nem tão eufóricos como no começo.

Ron quebrou o silêncio de repente.

— Cara — falou, olhando para o horizonte. Deu mais um trago, como que para tomar coragem, e continuou. — Cara, e se... e se a gente fugisse?

Harry olhou-o com uma expressão descrente.

— Fugir... — começou, soltando a própria fumaça — para onde?

— O Don, baixista dos Weird Sisters, me falou que eles estão excursionando na semana que vem. Precisam de alguém pra carregar os pedais e cabos, esse tipo de coisa. Cabemos nós dois na van deles.

Harry se impediu de rir. O tom de voz de Ron quase implorava por aprovação e, ao mesmo tempo em que parecia uma piada ruim, deixava claro que ele falava sério.

— Ahn... você quer cair na estrada com uma banda desconhecida como 'carregador de pedais', é sério?

— Vamos estar no _meio_, cara, logo vamos ser nós e a nossa própria banda! — Ron não conteve mais a excitação e a tentativa de persuasão descarada. — E eles estão começando a se dar bem, não finja que não sabe.

— Nós _não temos_ uma banda. Eu não sei tocar nada e nem você sabe tocar direito! — Harry se viu exclamando alto. Tinha um milhão de motivos em contrário; aquilo já estava ficando ridículo. O cérebro de Ron devia estar começando a funcionar mal por causa da erva.

— Eu tô melhorando. E você podia se esforçar também.

Harry apenas bufou com a provocação idiota do amigo. Achou inútil lembrar que _não possuía_ nenhum instrumento e, embora não soubesse exatamente o que fazer da vida, "excursionar com os Weird Sisters" não parecia nada promissor.

— Harry... — disse Ron, finalmente olhando-o nos olhos. Eles brilhavam, Harry reparou, e não parecia o resultado de qualquer efeito químico. — Como vamos saber sem nunca arriscar? Você acha que _aqui_ nós vamos ter um futuro brilhante? As grandes oportunidades não caem no colo das pessoas.

Harry não pôde se impedir de rir dessa vez. A última frase fazia Ron se parecer horrivelmente com qualquer adulto moralista que eles viviam encontrando na escola ou no bairro. Só a intenção era oposta. Não pôde também esconder uma certa mágoa ao responder:

— Você tem família, cara.

— Eles vão sobreviver — respondeu Ron mecanicamente, voltando a fumar e olhar para o horizonte. — Um pouco mais de espaço na casa, vai até parecer uma família normal.

Harry também voltou a tragar, em solidariedade. Sabia que Ron não estava bem quando usava esse tipo de humor. Aquilo era sua espécie de grito de liberdade, e ele só queria um pouco de aprovação... Na verdade, nenhum deles estava bem, há tempos.

— Isso é loucura, cara... — voltou a insistir Harry, sem admitir se convencer. — E, Ron, você nem me perguntou se eu quero fazer parte dessa sua ideia maluca de "ser um rockstar".

— Todo mundo quer ser um rockstar, Harry — respondeu Ron de maneira óbvia. — E qualquer coisa é melhor do que a sua vida.

Disso Harry não podia discordar. É claro que ele sabia que não era correto o que andava fazendo nos últimos tempos... Ron também sabia, mas eles estavam no mesmo barco. Dois manés fracassados em Little Whinging, eles haviam se reconhecido há muito tempo, mesmo antes de se tornarem o que viriam a ser. A escola secundária municipal; um inferno como qualquer outro, como viria a ser a torturante _high school_ que frequentavam agora.

A angústia crescente com a adolescência não deixava mesmo muita escolha a não ser fugir.

Fugir da repressão moral e física, impingida pelos tios que não decidiam se era melhor desprezá-lo ou castigá-lo por existir, e o primo grandalhão que sempre optava pela segunda alternativa, mais fácil para o que era. Dudley, aliás, se revelara um pouco menos idiota do que parecia, descobrindo no que Harry andava se metendo, mas obviamente só porque se dedicava muito a isso. Harry conseguia comprar o seu silêncio com trabalhos escolares ou comida, quase sempre, além do que ele próprio sabia sobre o primo que, obviamente, não era um santo. Mas em quem _os pais dele_ acreditariam, não é mesmo?

No fundo, Harry acabava sempre se sentindo pior do que os Dursley o faziam acreditar ser, e só queria conseguir ser motivo de orgulho para os pais mortos num acidente de carro quando ele era apenas um bebê.

Com Ron as coisas eram diferentes, suas frustrações eram outras, mas Harry não o subestimava, embora soubesse que seria capaz de pagar por uma vida como a dele. Se eles fugissem mesmo — teve um calafrio só de pensar — a Sra. Weasley iria surtar...

Riu interiormente. De repente, viu-se achando a ideia não de todo má, e gostando do desafio. Fugir. De verdade. O pior que poderia acontecer era ter de voltar para casa e ser chutado pelos Dursley, pela primeira vez com razão. Jogou o resto do cigarro no chão do parque e pisou enquanto falava.

— Tudo bem. Mas nós precisamos planejar isso direito.

O amigo abriu um largo sorriso, como ele não via há muito tempo.

Harry riu também, mas subitamente achando graça de outra situação.

— Quem sabe assim Hermione Granger olhe para você...

— Eu não gosto daquela nerd metida, já disse — a expressão de Ron mudou radicalmente em fração de segundos. Agora estava muito corado e parecia inseguro. — Vamos ter garotas melhores quando chegarmos lá.

— Sei... — murmurou Harry, mas não pôde prolongar o assunto porque os amigos que eles esperavam já estavam apontando na esquina. Iriam para uma festa na garagem de alguém, com outros caras como eles, ouvir guitarras distorcidas e fumar mais um pouco. Planejariam a real fuga mais tarde.

-x-

Ron envolvia o _band-aid_ no dedo com cuidado, de modo que não o impedisse de tocar. Por que diabos a mãe dele o mandava fazer coisas perigosas como cortar couve-de-bruxelas? Quando acabou, olhou a velha guitarra de Charlie, pensando que talvez precisasse fazer alguns remendos nela, também, se isso fosse possível.

Mas a porta se abriu ruidosamente anunciando que provavelmente ele ia querer se preocupar com outras coisas dali a uns minutos. Uma garota ruiva de quinze para dezesseis anos, olhos argutos e braços cruzados, parou no umbral.

— Já ouviu falar em "bater na porta"...? — começou Ron, mas ela o interrompeu como se nem tivesse ouvido.

— Eu sei.

— Sabe do quê? — perguntou Ron rispidamente.

— Sei que você pretende fugir e arrastar Harry Potter junto pra tentar "ser um rockstar" — ela fez as aspas no ar, sem esconder o deboche.

— Anda me espionando, Ginny?

— Não você, o Harry — ela revirou os olhos com obviedade.

Ron começou a respirar de modo falho, sem querer admitir que seu plano fosse por água abaixo por tão pouco.

— E aí? — perguntou, de uma vez. — Vai contar pra eles?

— Não — Ginny respondeu, o sorriso de vitória em seu rosto demonstrando que, era claro, isso era só a primeira coisa com a qual ele devia se preocupar. — Com uma condição.

-x-

— Eu não vou ceder a ela, Harry, não vou — falou Ron com raiva, como se Harry também estivesse insistindo.

Harry, na verdade, estava calado há um tempo, ruminando as _complicações_ do problema. Não podia negar que Ginny na viagem tornava a ideia pelo menos cinco vezes mais interessante.

— Ela disse que eu nem sei lavar minhas cuecas, que não consigo respirar longe da asa da mamãe e que ela é "a minha única chance de sobrevivência", se eu fugir. Ela não sabe de nada, nada! — Ron atropelava as próprias palavras, chamando a atenção dos colegas no recreio. — E sabe o que é pior...?

— Pior é você não calar a boca — interveio Harry finalmente. — Fala baixo, cara, daqui a pouco vão pensar que nós estamos discutindo a relação aqui.

Ron bufou, depois continuou em tom mais baixo.

— Sabe o que é pior? Ela disse que vocalistas femininas têm mais chance de sucesso, "é estatístico". Francamente... Por que diabos ela precisa se intrometer nisso?

Harry percebeu a frustração clara no rosto de Ron. Aquela era a hora dele e, como sempre, providencialmente alguém de sua família aparecia para participar ou fazer melhor. Mas Harry também não podia condescender com os seus planos sem lógica.

— Você já pensou que talvez ela tenha razão?

— O quê? – Ron exclamou, alto novamente. — Não acredito, Harry...

— Quer dizer, cara, você lava suas próprias cuecas? Não precisa responder... Bem, a banda atual se constitui de você e eu, que não sei nem pegar num instrumento, muito menos cantar. A Ginny é um ganho para o plano.

— Harry... — disse Ron, com expressão inconsolável. — Fred e George acabaram de se mudar. Se mais dois filhos sumirem de uma vez só, a minha mãe vai... surtar... e, com certeza, nos encontrar.

— É um risco que você corre — Harry viu-se dizendo, sem entender porque de repente não se importava mais com as consequências.

-x-

Ron jogou a mochila nas costas e pegou a guitarra com cuidado, segurando-a firme. Saiu do quarto sem olhar para trás.

— Aonde vai, Ronald Weasley? — era o tom desconfiado da mãe, na cozinha, que o alcançou na porta da sala. "Merda", ele pensou baixo, começando a enjoar de nervoso.

— Tocar na garagem do Seamus — disse ele de um fôlego.

— Sem nem ao menos avisar? — disse a mãe, já parada na sala, com as mãos cheias de detergente. O rosto redondo trazia um olhar carinhoso, embora firme. — Está ficando muito irresponsável, Ron, e eu e seu pai não estamos gostando nada disso.

— Tudo bem, desculpe — respondeu ele baixo, desviando os olhos. Virou-se para sair.

— Espere um minuto — retorquiu a mãe, e ele se virou, achando que fosse vomitar a qualquer momento.

Molly Weasley se aproximou, com uma expressão muito esquisita.

— Como você tem crescido, não é? — comentou, e seus olhos pareciam marejar. — Quase não posso te alcançar! Sei que você não gosta dessas coisas, filho, mas... ah, me dê um abraço, não tem ninguém olhando agora.

E o apertou tão forte que sua coluna doeu por se curvar tanto. Definitivamente, era possível se sentir pior do que já estava. Ron gemeu pensando que ela só estava fazendo isso porque Ginny estava fora e todos os outros não moravam mais na casa.

— Orgulho... eu sei que você também... fizemos o melhor que podíamos... — Ron só conseguia distinguir alguns pedaços das frases engasgadas no choro da mãe. Ela o soltou tão de repente quanto o havia abraçado, se afastando e limpando os olhos no avental. — Pode ir, meu filho, sua mãe é uma grande tola...

Ron sentiu a garganta travar, e tentou desaparecer dali o mais rápido possível.

Do outro lado da porta, Harry já o esperava com uma expressão muito ansiosa. A Sra. Weasley o viu pela fresta.

— Oh, Harry querido, não vai entrar? Acabei de fazer chá e...

— Não, Sra. Weasley, obrigado — respondeu ele rápido, transparecendo culpa. Ron desejou que sua cara estivesse melhor que a dele.

Afastaram-se rápido e sem dizer nada um a outro.

Harry foi o primeiro a falar no caminho até o local marcado com os Weird Sisters, que parecia muito longo e muito curto ao mesmo tempo.

— Cadê a Ginny?

— Foi antes. Iam desconfiar se a gente saísse junto.

— Hmm.

Enquanto andava, Harry experimentava a sensação mais estranha que jamais sentira, e via pelo tom esverdeado do rosto de Ron que ele sentia o mesmo. Havia saído da casa dos Dursley com o afã de quem sai ao sol depois de anos de prisão. É claro que já havia cogitado aquilo antes, mas agora ele via que precisava da ideia repentina e inconsequente de Ron. Cada esquina que deixavam para trás era um tipo de dor boa de sentir.

— Ah, não — Ron fez uma careta e estacou, quando estavam justamente a uma esquina da escola, o ponto de encontro.

— O que f... — começou Harry, mas parou, intrigado.

Ginny Weasley não estava sozinha. Ao seu lado, havia uma garota um pouco mais velha, de cabelos castanhos cheios, cenho franzido e expressão inquieta, que pareceu ainda mais nervosa quando os viu se aproximando.

— Que porra ela _pensa _que_... _— Ron resmungava.

Ginny tinha uma expressão indecifrável no rosto.

— Ginny — disse Ron, em tom zangado e trêmulo, evitando olhar para Hermione Granger. — O que significa isso?

— Pode falar, Hermione — disse Ginny, dirigindo-se a ela muito séria.

— Bem... — ela começou, visivelmente perturbada. — Ginny disse que vocês iam se meter numa grande roubada, e que só eu podia ajudar. Sei que eu não tenho nada a ver com seja lá o que for que vocês vão fazer, mas ela disse que era realmente grave, então...

— A Ginny disse _o quê_? — disse Ron furioso, e seu rosto passou para um vermelho vivo.

— Você não pode negar que é exatamente isso o que vai acontecer — falou ela, recuperando o tom normal de confiança. — Vamos nos meter numa grande roubada. Bem... — ela olhou o relógio de pulso, e continuou de forma natural. — Eles devem chegar logo. Você tem cinco minutos para convencê-la a ir com a gente. De nada.

E puxou Harry, embasbacado, pela mão, para um ponto distante o bastante de Ron e Hermione para que eles não se sentissem incomodados com a presença deles.

— Ginny... — Harry disse rindo, sem acreditar na ousadia da garota. — O que exatamente...?

— Ah, todos sabemos que eles se amam — ela respondeu em tom dramático. — Só quis fazer um favor, eles precisam se entender. Também precisamos completar o corpo da banda.

— Hermione Granger? _Na banda_? — Harry perguntou, descrente.

— Você sabe o quanto tudo nesse plano é maluco. Eu só dou uns gritos no chuveiro e, acredite, não é pior que o Ron tentando fazer um solo no quarto. Vai ser pura sorte se alguma coisa der certo... Vamos fazer valer, então.

Harry sorriu com gosto. Provavelmente essa "inconsequência sensata" fosse o que mais o atraía na garota. Ela retribuiu o sorriso.

Foram distraídos pelo volume cada vez mais alto da conversa de Ron e Hermione. Na verdade, ninguém entendia direito o que se passava entre os dois. Eles costumavam se atacar verbalmente há anos, Ron alegando que ela era "metida e uma sabe-tudo irritante", ela o acusando de "grosso e imaturo". Era uma espécie de amizade estranha que levavam, até o ocorrido à época do último baile da escola, quando eles pareciam estar se relacionando mais civilizadamente, brigando menos e aparecendo mais juntos em público. Dois dias antes, Ron se sentiu no direito de pedir a ela que fizesse o seu trabalho de física, sem nem desconfiar do que realmente se esperava que ele pedisse a ela nessa data tão _notável_. Desde então, sem que ninguém soubesse explicar o que acontecera, eles não se falavam mais.

— Que plano mais idiota, Ron, francamente — ela disse alto. — Estamos a um mês das provas finais, e você dando uma de incompreendido e querendo _fugir_...

— Então pode ir embora, estudar pras suas _provas finais_ — falou ele com desdém. — Eu não sei o que a Ginny estava pensando quando te chamou aqui!

— Achei que ela esperasse que alguém pudesse colocar algum juízo na sua cabeça, mas é óbvio que isso é impossível. Ginny, você está mesmo compactuando com isso?

— Ah, Hermione, não seja tão dura — falou ela em tom tranquilo, aproximando-se. — Aposto que você nunca fez nada assim, vai ser divertido. Aí... sabe tocar alguma coisa?

— Você tá _convidando_ ela? — perguntou Ron, furioso.

— Você só pode estar delirando... — disse Hermione.

— Ron, Hermione, vamos parar de ser hipócritas. Vocês dois querem isso. Aliás, não temos mais tempo de discutir, eles chegaram.

A van parou, e a única que pareceu natural foi Ginny, que abraçou um por um os integrantes da banda, e começou a conversar animadamente com eles.

Ron e Hermione ficaram se olhando parecendo envergonhados. Harry se sentiu constrangido por estar na cena, quando o diálogo começou a ficar ainda mais estranho.

— Então... você vai mesmo? — perguntou Hermione em tom diferente.

— Vou — disse Ron, com a voz fraca. — Mas, bem, se você quiser...

— Vocês nem sabem ao certo pra onde vão, não é?

— Gales, Escócia. Mais ou menos.

— Isso é tão...

— Idiota, eu sei.

— Não... Quer dizer, também, mas no fundo...

— É o que você queria fazer, mas tem milhares de outras coisas mais importantes aqui. Eu e o Harry não temos — disse Ron, em tom desafiador.

— Quer saber? — ela franziu a testa mais uma vez, e balançou a cabeça parecendo afastar algo. — Tudo que é "importante" aqui é uma grande mentira...

— Ron — Harry se viu obrigado a dizer, olhando Ginny parecer preocupada conversando com os rapazes e olhando para eles. — É agora ou nunca, cara.

— Então...? — ele perguntou, vermelho, a Hermione.

— Más notícias, galera — disse Myron, o vocalista, se aproximando. — Não cabe todo mundo na van. Como vamos fazer? Alguém vai ter que ficar.

Ninguém se atreveu a falar, até Ginny dizer, com certo pesar:

— Sabe, pensando bem, acho que todos temos coisas a terminar por aqui, não dá mesmo para ir. Mas não esqueçam os amigos quando ficarem ricos — disse ela, dando um tapa nas costas de Myron.

Eles se despediram sem entender muita coisa. Harry sentiu uma terrível frustração no silêncio que se seguiu à partida da van.

— Ainda temos a garagem do Seamus — falou Ginny, animada.

-x-

Harry observou enquanto Ron subia no palco vagabundo improvisado na garagem apinhada de jovens. Viu a expressão de prazer no rosto do amigo quando empunhou a guitarra, olhando de soslaio para Hermione à sua frente, que parecia gostar muito mais da música e do ambiente após três copos de uma bebida qualquer que estavam servindo ali. Sorriu pelo amigo. Ter Hermione Granger como _groupie_ devia ser provavelmente a maior fantasia de Ron.

Sorriu por si mesmo, quando Ginny veio em sua direção trazendo dois copos. Entregou um a ele, parou ao seu lado e bebeu, jogando os cabelos ruivos para trás. Harry sentiu um arrepio.

E então, era isso. Nada havia mudado, eles estavam de volta ao que já conheciam, mas pelo menos aquela noite... eles iam se divertir e esquecer, se era tudo o que podiam fazer.

— Sabe de uma coisa? — disse Ginny de repente, bem próximo ao ouvido de Harry para que ele pudesse ouvir.

— O quê? — ele perguntou, sentindo a euforia crescer.

— Pelo menos hoje, eu acho que... aqui é o melhor lugar para estar. Estamos no nosso próprio mundo.

Harry apenas sustentou seu olhar, até que ela se aproximou mais e transferiu a intensidade do olhar para um beijo. Ele sentiu todos os anos de frustração se esvaindo lentamente.

É, talvez ela tivesse razão... Não importava que lugar fosse, realmente. Desde que eles pudessem fingir estar em seu próprio mundo, haveria algo... algo indefinível para sustentá-los. Haveria, sei lá, algum tipo de magia.

FIM

**N/A:** Particularmente, eu adoro um bom grunge e toda a coisa noventista, então... essa fic meio que _aconteceu_. Eu não ia postar, mas aí revisei, pensei melhor e... ah, vai que alguém também gosta das mesmas coisas que eu. Se você leu e, por algum motivo, gostou, comente. xD Se não tudo bem, pode xingar. q


End file.
